


当大英政府被逮捕之后

by Ritalock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritalock/pseuds/Ritalock





	当大英政府被逮捕之后

『这是一辆车，在开过弟弟组的车之后终于鼓起勇气来开中年组的车，有轻微SM调教情节，轻微到几乎没有……大概是一个不作死就不会死的故事(･ิϖ･ิ)っ』

 

1\. 

华丽的宴会厅里衣香鬓影，男人们都穿着合身的西装，头发梳理的一丝不苟，女人们都妆容精致，各式小礼服娇美多姿。

Greg不喜欢这种场合， 人们拿着香槟到处交谈寒暄，说着虚伪的客套话。如果不是Mycroft非要他一起来，他宁愿在家里看肥皂剧。

Greg坐在一个不引人注意的角落里，小口小口的啜饮着杯子里的酒，目光追随着面带微笑的Mycroft。

大英政府在这种场合无疑是众人关注的焦点，来找他寒暄和献殷勤的人都不在少数。

终于快到宴会的尾声，Greg松了口气，总算是可以离开这让人不自在的地方了。

“Myc……”Greg刚开口，就发现不远处的异常。

Greg清晰地看到一个红色的身影贴近了Mycroft，一个女人，似乎是……财政大臣家的女儿。她勾起一个迷人的笑容靠近Mycroft，靠的很近很近，一边凑在Mycroft耳边说着什么，一边发出咯咯的笑声，看起来风情万种。

Mycroft并非没有对外界公布他们的关系，所以，这个房间里，所有人都应该知道，Mycroft是属于Greg Lestrade一个人的。

她父亲就在她旁边，对于女儿这种行为并没有出面阻止，反而是默许的。

当然，那可是Mycroft Holmes，权势滔天，优雅迷人，谁会不喜欢呢。伴侣？一个男人而已，苏格兰场的探长，对于他们这种身份来说，他也不算什么。

Mycroft没有拉开他们之间的距离，反而一直笑着回应她。

呵，看起来真是郎才女貌，门当户对。Greg的牙齿咬的咯咯响。

那女孩明显看到了他不友善的眼神，示威似的在Mycroft的左颊轻轻吻了一下，眼睛挑衅地眨了眨。

英明神武的DI Lestrade不会让自己吃瘪，他呼出一口气，挤出一个得体的微笑，走到了Mycroft身边。

Mycroft转过头看着他，眼睛里带着温柔的笑意，伸出左手轻轻地勾住了Greg的手。

Greg的愤怒因为这个小动作消了不少。

Mycroft当然知道他在想什么，他眼睛里的愤怒和嫉妒都要漫出来了，Greg一直是一个藏不住情绪的人，但这也是Mycroft为什么如此爱他的原因。

Mycroft轻笑了出来:“介绍一下，这是我的丈夫。”他对女孩和父亲说道。Greg特意用戴着戒指的那只手和女孩握了手，看到了吗，我才是他的法定伴侣，离他远点。Greg的眼神清晰的传递着信息。

女孩笑出了声:“很荣幸认识你，DI Lestrade。”

 

2.

回家的路上Greg一句话都没说，整个人阴沉的不像话，Mycroft屡次挑起话题，都被Greg忽略了。

不太妙，Mycroft想着，他好像生气了。

拿出钥匙，打开门。

Greg慢条斯理地脱下西装外套，眼神充满了不耐烦的扯了扯领带，解开了两颗衬衫纽扣，露出了一大片胸膛。

常年奔波在犯罪现场的探长有着近乎雕塑般的完美身材，他有力的四肢覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，衬衫下的身体柔韧，线条优美，灯光下裸露在外的皮肤微微闪着柔和的光。

没有人比Mycroft更了解这具身体有多美好，这具身体充满力量，坦诚的令人心动，每次他在这具身体驰骋的时候，那种征服感令他上瘾。Greg已经不再年少，无疑他是一个具有成熟魅力的男人。

而我征服了他。Mycroft想着，舔了舔嘴唇，感觉喉咙有些干涩。

Greg显然注意到了他的动作，唇角一勾，慢慢缩短着两人之间的距离，那双棕色的眸子像琥珀一样，而灯光点亮了这块琥珀。Mycroft能感觉到Greg带着酒香的呼吸一下下的喷洒在自己的下巴上，Mycroft低头去追逐那甜美的唇，就在他们的距离不足一厘米之时，Greg向后撤了一步。

“到床上去。”Greg笑地狡黠。

Mycroft了然地点点头，脱了外套和马甲，解下领带，只剩下做工精良的衬衫。

今天的Greg格外具有侵略性，他一步一步推着Mycroft倒在他们华丽的铁艺大床上，Greg伏在他身上，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，凝视着Mycroft深邃的眼。他的左手牵起Mycroft的，火热的吻伴着呼吸，像烈火一般灼烧着Mycroft的心。Mycroft并不主动，他甚至有些享受今天主动热情的Greg。

Greg与他唇舌交缠，时不时还会报复性的轻咬一口， 热吻带着血腥气，点燃了冰冷的空气，也轻易摧毁了Mycroft强大的理智。

以至于，他并没有发现Greg右手的小动作，也没注意到Greg从裤子口袋里掏出了什么东西，更没有发觉他的手在不知不觉间被压到了头顶。

Greg的吻依然炙热而缠绵，同时身体也轻轻的磨蹭着Mycroft，然后满意的感受到了顶在他大腿内侧的硬挺。

“Greg……”Mycroft声音哑的不像话，他的眼神冒着火，赤裸而直白，就在他想要褪去Greg的衬衫时，

“咔哒。”一声，Mycroft只感到了手腕一凉。

Greg的表情很是得意，慢慢从他身上下来，坐在床尾，好整以暇地看着他。

Mycroft偏过头看了看自己的手，此时被闪着冰冷银光的手铐牢牢地拷在床头，动弹不得，而他的探长，坐在床尾，眯着眼对他吐出几个字——

“Mycroft Holmes先生，你被逮捕了。”

 

3.

如果以前问Mycroft有什么后悔的事，他一定会说没有管教好他不安分的弟弟，而现在你再问他这个问题，他一定会说:

“我再也不会买任何铁艺家具了。”

可是这已经晚了不是吗，起码现在，这个时间，在伦敦浓重的黑夜里，英明神武的大英政府正被苏格兰场最优秀的探长，铐在自己的床头。

“Greg我觉得我们之间可以不用这种方式解决问题对吗。”Mycroft努力的挤出一个温柔的笑。

“请叫我DI Lestrade，Holmes先生，请你记住，你现在已经被我逮捕了。”Greg恢复成了办案时的模样，生人勿近，百毒不侵。

“当然DI Lestrade，但是我认为你也不能忘记我是你的合法丈夫这件事。”Mycroft试着挣扎了一下，没有用，这不是那种一挣就开的劣质情趣玩具，这是实打实的警用手铐。

“原来Holmes先生还记得我是你丈夫。”Greg微愠，“那么请问你今天当着你的丈夫接受了一位女士暧昧的吻，是怎么一回事？”

“听着我可以解释Greg——”

“你没有解释的权力，我也不想听你的解释，你有一万种方法用你灵巧的舌头来为自己开脱，而现在，”Greg解下了自己已经松松垮垮的领带，“你需要为自己的行为接受惩罚。”

说罢那条领带就覆在了Mycroft的眼睛上，强行剥夺了Mycroft的视力。

人在缺乏视力的情况下，其他感官似乎容易变得更敏感。Mycroft听到了窸窸窣窣的声音，是扣子解开的声音，第三颗，第四颗，第五颗……Greg解开了自己的衬衫。

“喀。”皮带扣打开的声音，然后是拉链滑下的声音，Greg脱掉了裤子，扔在了地上。

Greg重新坐在了他的腿间，分开的双腿分别搭在Mycroft的腿上。

皮肤摩擦的声音。Greg发出小声的呻♂吟和闷哼，夹杂着喘息。

Greg在自♂慰。Mycroft的喉结滚动了一下，身体重新热了起来。

随着他动作的加快，声音也越来越大，只不过他似乎并不满足于自己身前的动作。

“Myc，我想要你进来……”Greg的声音有些可怜。

Mycroft觉得自己已经硬的要爆炸了:“当然亲爱的，让我进去。”

“不行，说了要惩罚你，你只能听着。”

Mycroft听见了他舔弄的声音，大概是手指？

“嗯……”Greg发出难耐的声音，他一定是把手指插进了那紧致诱人的小♂穴里，就像以前自己那么做一样，而他的手指会被紧紧的吸住，如果认真开拓，还能触摸到湿润的液体。

Mycroft发誓他听到了咕叽咕叽的水声。

“Myc……自己做感觉很奇怪……”

Mycroft努力的压制自己的兽性:“你可以想象是我在这么做。”

“唔……这样好多了……哈……”Greg的嗓音像是带着电流，精准的击在Mycroft的耳膜。

人在缺乏视力的情况下，其他感官似乎容易变得更敏感。

想象力也是。

Mycroft天赋异禀的大脑此时全都是他对于Greg此时模样的幻想。

他一定是红着脸，一只手插在自己可爱的小屁股里，一只手套弄着前面的家伙。

他会咬着唇压抑自己的呻♂吟声，而他的唇会变得像玫瑰一样鲜艳欲滴。

他棕色的眸子会染上情♂欲，因为自曼慰的快感不够而蒙上一层水花，甚至他纤长浓密的睫毛也会被生理性的泪水打湿，闪闪发亮。

他的身体会紧紧绷着，他每一寸肌肤都会显示出它们最美的样子。

他的乳头会因为暴露在空气中而敏感的突出来，像在祈求怜爱一般。

而那迷人的小♂穴，吞吐着他的手指，甚至可能会滴下一两滴透明的液体。

Mycroft从来没有一个时刻这么恨自己卓越的大脑，他快要被自己的想象逼疯了，他的下身硬的生疼，却只能被西装裤紧紧束缚着。

他能听到，能感受到Greg压在他腿上的重量，可他看不到，他也不能动手，去狠狠入侵这具自己深深爱着迷恋着的身躯。

“Greg，亲爱的，放开我好吗，让我帮你。”Mycroft放低了姿态。

Greg似乎是突然意识到，他的丈夫还被铐在床头挣脱不得。

Greg轻笑一声，停下了手里的动作。

一瞬间从黑暗过渡到光明，Mycroft被刺眼的灯光刺激的眯了眯眼。等他习惯了之后，他看向了那个不老实的坏家伙。

如果他这个样子被其他人看到了，Mycroft可能会亲自拿着枪去爆了那个王八蛋的脑袋。

面前活色生香的情景，只会比他的想象更香艳。

Greg把一只手从自己直挺挺的那根上移开，伸向了衣衫完整的Mycroft，解开了他的裤子，他的性♂器几乎是立刻就弹了出来，冲着Greg耀武扬威。Greg抚了上去，很热，很烫，很硬，有点灼人。

Greg低下了头，舔了那深粉色的柱头一下，然后抬眸望向Mycroft，回味一样的舔了舔唇。

Mycroft觉得自己的理智已经燃烧殆尽了，那个冷酷的、正经的Greg在勾引他，疯狂的勾引他，而他，什么都不能做。

“含进去好吗亲爱的。”

Greg没有任何犹豫的把它含进了嘴里。

“哦……天哪……Greg……”Mycroft舒爽的发出赞叹，Greg的口腔温暖而湿润，他不常做口活，没什么技巧，舌头没有章法地胡乱舔舐，却还是让已经憋了很久的Mycroft沉浸其中。

他的爱人，此时正努力的吞吐着自己的下体，眼神湿乎乎的，另一只手还在自己的屁股里进进出出。

Greg不满足的皱眉，重新跨坐在Mycroft的大腿上，灼热硬挺的性♂器正好戳在开开合合的入口处。

“自己做果然没有真家伙来的舒服。”说着Greg就扶着性♂器刺入他的穴口，之前长时间的开拓已经让入侵变得轻而易举，Mycroft又进入了他熟悉的、温暖紧致的身体。

二人都发出满足的叹息。

Mycroft想要动腰挺入，但是被Greg制止了。

“你可以看，但是不可以动。”

Greg坐起又慢慢坐下，他可以感受到Mycroft凸起的青筋，手指触不到的那点，也能被轻易的安慰到。

太舒服了，那处被顶到的感觉，就像被电流击中一般，整个身体都在随之微微战栗。

他的动作逐渐加快，不满足于小幅度的动作，他开始重起重落。这个姿势让Mycroft可以进的很深。

Mycroft看着身上起伏的人，他的声音已经不受控制，每一声细小的呻♂吟声和喘息都那样动听，沉浸在情事中的他美好的像神衹一样。

Greg低下头与他交换了一个缠绵的吻，Mycroft也借此得以舔吻他修长的脖颈和凸起的喉结，在锁骨和胸口上吮吸出一个个属于Mycroft Holmes的印记。

高潮总是来的很快，特别是在这种情景下。

Greg的精♂液射的到处都是，Mycroft的昂贵衬衫也没能幸免，而Mycroft，把他的所有精华都浇灌在了那紧致的天堂。

高潮后的Greg有一瞬间的失神，他坐在Mycroft腿上喘着气，Mycroft也没好到哪儿去，精细打理的额发散落了几缕，微微被汗浸湿，手腕在刚才激烈的动作中已经被坚硬的手铐磨破了皮。

Greg显然也看到了，他连忙起身下床，没有完全闭合的入口，一道乳白色顺着大腿滑落。

钥匙就在裤子的口袋里，一下子就找到了，Greg连忙打开手铐，Mycroft已经被铐了太久，手部还没什么知觉。

“天哪Mycroft，对不起，我不知道你会受伤……”Greg眼里满是心疼和歉疚，牵起Mycroft的手在受伤的手腕上轻轻印下一吻。

“没关系亲爱的。”Mycroft伸出手抚上了Greg的脸，嘴角是餍足的笑，“毕竟我害你这么生气。”

在他们相拥入眠的前一刻，Greg听到了Mycroft在他耳边的轻柔语句:“我爱你Greg，永远。”

 

4.

清晨的Greg顶着有些凌乱的发，揉了揉自己有些酸痛的腰，向餐厅走去。

Mycroft又恢复了衣冠楚楚的样子，早餐也已经摆在了桌子上，是他喜欢的煎蛋和培根。

一切都是这么美好，温暖明亮的阳光，英俊迷人的丈夫，热腾腾的早餐，如果餐桌上没有坐着一个Greg此时非常不想见到的人的话。

是昨天的那个女人，财政大臣家的女儿。

“早上好DI Lestrade，又见面了。”女人脸上露出得体的微笑，但是Greg总觉得她看他的眼神有些戏谑。

“你怎么会在这？”Greg忍住没发火。

“我想您一定是误会了什么，我很小的时候就认识Mycroft了，所以，他更像是我的哥哥。”

“昨天他在向我炫耀他的丈夫有多么可爱和爱他，我只是想看看您会不会吃醋，才有了那个吻。”

“很抱歉让您误会了。”

事情说到这个份上，Greg也只能作罢。

“我想我应该告辞了，不过不瞒您说，这是我第一次看到Mycroft下厨。”女人站起来，朝他们点了点头，“哦对了，DI Lestrade，您一定非常爱Mycroft，算他命好，其实我妻子也很爱我。早安。”

待那个身影远去后，Greg双手抄在胸前，目光锐利地盯着Mycroft。

Mycroft投降般举起了双手:“Fine,我可以解释。”

“不必解释了，我觉得刚才那位女士已经解释的很清楚了。”Greg凑近他，目光闪烁着危险，“所以你就是想看我吃醋吗Mr.Holmes？”

Mycroft思考了一秒钟，觉得自己无论怎么说都不对，于是他选择了最机智的方法。

一个缠绵甜蜜的吻，把所有的不愉快和漫天飞醋都溶解掉。

Mycroft笑的狡黠。

其实，偶尔被Greg“惩罚”一下，感觉也不错。

——END——


End file.
